Benutzer Diskussion:The-Lost-MC
Hi, Grand Theft Auto Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Grand Theft Auto: The Ballad of Gay Tony. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Homie (Diskussion) 14:19, 27. Mai 2010 Zitat Hey, also der Aufbau des Zitats ist so: (ohne das nowiki-Zeugs, das ist nur hier so, damit's nicht automatisch verlinkt wird. ;)) Homie 07:58, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Ja, hat geklappt. Danke. The-Lost-MC 21:26, 30. Mai 2010 (UTC) Spiele Hi, ich hab gesehen, dass du dich auch schon auf Mafia II freust. Wird bestimmt geil. Hast du auch Red Dead Redemption? Ziani15 00:43, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ja, Mafia II wird garantiert geil. :D Zu deiner Frage: Nein, habe es leider nicht. Hab mir aber schon desöfteren Gameplays im youtube angesehen. EINFACH HAMMER! Werde es mir früher oder später kaufen. ;-) The-Lost-MC 12:32, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich werde mir RDR auch (vielleicht) kaufen. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:43, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich kann euch RDR nur empfehlen, man hat mindestens 40 Stunden seinen Spaß, mit allem Drum und Dran. Ziani15 14:21, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ICQ, Skype oder MSN Moin, Hast du ICQ, Skype oder MSN? MFG GTA SA FAN 12:43, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Keins von diesen drei. Hatte mal MSN, war aber nie wirklich viel online. hab jetzt nur eine ganz normale e-mail adresse. ---> cw.ernesto@gmail.com wenn du willst kannst du mir ja über die, nachrichten schreiben. oder wie hier, übers GTA Wiki. ;-) The-Lost-MC 12:51, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Schade, das du von die drei Sachen nichts hast. :( MFG GTA SA FAN 15:17, 16. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Artikel: Liberty City (IV&CW) Ich schaff es nicht, das Bild bei Steckbrief zu ändern. Ich wollte es ändern, weil sie grundsätzlich falsch ist, da die map von GTA IV nicht nur aus 4 Stadt-Bezirke besteht. (Alderney fehlt) kann jemand bitte das bild durch eine vollständige map austauschen oder mir erklären wie das funktioniert? Danke. :Lade erstmal das Bild hoch, ich versuche es dann mal. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:30, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Das hat schon seine Richtigkeit: der Artikel behandelt Liberty City, Alderney ist ein eigenständiger Staat/eine eigenständige Stadt. Zaibatsu 16:24, 5. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Tony Mirchandani heißt der sprecher von abdul amir Tony Mirchandani oder Tony Mirrcandani ? ZacPac 18:59, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) laut dem englischen Wiki heisst der Sprecher Tony Mirrcandani. Hab bei diesem Artikel aber nur das geburtsdatum von ihm reingeschrieben. The-Lost-MC 19:04, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Re: bearbeitungen von nicht-angemeldete Benutzern Moin The-Lost-MC Das würde gehen, aber dann müssten alle Admins alle Seiten schützen und das bei ca 6.640 Artikel, das würde sehr lange dauern und jeden Tag kommt immer fast ein bis zwei neue/r Artikel dazu. MFG GTA SA FAN 19:18, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Okay ja stimmt, wäre recht aufwendig. Mh, schade. Peace. The-Lost-MC 19:27, 9. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Ich finde das auch sehr Schade. MFG GTA SA FAN 07:38, 10. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Betriebsleiter (Mitarbeiter und Ansprechpartner) Moin The Lost-MC, das mit dem Betriebsleiter hatte Gta psp player gemacht. Frag doch ein Admin mal. MFG GTA SA FAN 12:34, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Ich sehe das genau so. Hier ist nur Zaibatsu ab und zu da, Artikel bearbeiten. :Das GTA Wiki braucht neue Admins mal. :MFG GTA SA FAN 13:54, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich stimme dir zu. ::Ich wünschte du wärst dann auch ein Admin. ::Ich möchte auch in ein Bereich, aber ich weiß leider nicht so viel :( ::Ich denke die Admins haben kein Bock mehr auf dieses Wiki (außer Zaibatsu). ::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:05, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Ich weiß was über GTA SA, aber auch nicht alles. :::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:16, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Jo. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:33, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::::Das Ding ist, wir haben Sommer. Und darüber hinaus bin ich zum Beispiel berufstätig, habe daher nicht allzu viel Zeit. Zaibatsu 15:01, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Online PSN und GTA Wann kommste in PSN und in GTA IV, TLaD oder TBoGT mal online? MFG GTA SA FAN 12:34, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Schade :( :Hast du alle drei Spiele bzw. alle beiden DVD's an deinen Kollegen ausgeliehen? :MFG GTA SA FAN 12:42, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok The Lost-MC :) ::Komme leider bei TLaD und TBoGT nicht mehr weiter :( ::MFG GTA SA FAN 12:54, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::TLaD: Buyer's Market :::TBoGT: Bang Bang und Sexy Time :::MFG GTA SA FAN 14:33, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Für dich ist jede Mission einfach. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:01, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Trophäen Wie ich gestern gesehen habe hast du viele Trophäen ich glaube um die 180 Trophäen hast du. RESPEKT!!!! :) MFG GTA SA FAN 12:54, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Das tut mit aber leid. :Bitte bitte (wegen die Trophäen). :Ich habe leider nur 14 :( :Wie viele PS3 Spiele haste eigentlich? :MFG GTA SA FAN 13:09, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ich habe 5 Spiele bzw. 4 DVD's. Bald kommt noch RDR hinzu. ::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:36, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Spiele davon aber nur 4 Spiele bzw. 3 DVD's. :::Nö, dort bin ich nicht angemeldet. :::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:45, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::::Jo. ::::MFG GTA SA FAN 13:54, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) Social-Club Bin bei Social-Club nicht angemeldet, weil ich kein englisch kann. MFG GTA SA FAN 15:01, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :Wie soll ich dann das erstehen, was die meinen? :Ist das kostenlos? :Wenn du viele Informationen über die Page weißt, kann du ruhig den Artikel hier im GTA Wiki bearbeiten. :MFG GTA SA FAN 15:29, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) ::Ok, dann melde ich mich an. ::Sehr gut das es kostenlos ist. ::Ich habe den erstellt und 501.Legion hatte mir die Daten geschrieben, wenn was noch fehlt kannste das gerne noch ergänzen. ::Geil, dann haste bald vielleicht auch MSN :) ::MFG GTA SA FAN 15:52, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) :::Social-Club-Seite: Bin jetzt dort angemeldet. :::Social-Club-Artikel: Das freut mich. :::MSN: Mach das. :::MFG GTA SA FAN 16:06, 21. Jul. 2010 (UTC) screens yo, glaub du weißt wie man screenshots auf der 360 macht ? ;) wie man ?? :D Grandtheftawesome 08:29, 5. Sep. 2010 (UTC) Nachdenkzettel Hallo, großer Kurator. Schön, dass du wieder mal vorbeischaust und dich beteiligst an der optischen Verschönerung des GTA Wikis. Was mir bei der Durchsicht deiner knapp 1000 Bilder-Uploads allerdings aufgefallen ist, gehört leider zu den überaus unerfreulichen Dingen: Ich meine, wenn man sich mal ein oder zwei Bilder woanders „ausleiht“, dann hat sicher keiner etwas dagegen. Meistens handelt es sich ja nur um Screenshots aus der GTA-Serie und R* freut sich vielleicht sogar über die kostenlose Werbung für ihre Produkte. Solange die Bilder also reine Bildschirmfotos sind und z.B. aus dem englischen Schwesterwiki importiert wurden, von mir aus ok ... ABER ... dass du quasi die gesamte Bildergalerie von http://www.gta4.net/screenshots/ gta4.net INCLUSIVE WEBSITE-LOGO (siehe z.B. Datei:5141-gta-iv-liquidize-the-assets.jpg) abgezogen hast, geht einfach entschieden zu weit! Ich hätte gerade gute Lust, das den Betreibern von gta4.net zu melden. Mit deinen nun 18 Lenzen sollte dein Rechtsbewusstsein so weit entwickelt sein, dass du diesen derben Copyright-Verstoß selber einsiehst! Es bleibt natürlich dir überlassen, was du aus der Sache machst.. ICH an deiner Stelle würde jedenfalls auf so einen kleinen Hinweis, wie diesen, reagieren! --Perry 13:54, 14. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Als ich all diese Bilder hinzufügte, hat sich ja keiner gemeldet. Und jetzt willst du mir ein schlechtes Gewissen damit einreden? Nach einem halben Jahr kommt erst jemand und will mich hier einschüchtern? Ja, mach doch, melde das gta4.net. :Ein genauerer Blick auf mein Profil hätte wohl auch nicht geschadet, was mein Alter betrifft, na? :Du wolltest eine Reaktion von mir? Hier ist sie.The-Lost-MC 21:58, 3. Feb. 2011 (UTC) Das klingt nicht nach Reaktion, sondern nur nach einem wütenden Protestaufschrei deinerseits. Okay, soll mir auch recht sein. Dann lass dir nur noch folgendes gesagt sein: # Du hast MIT DEINER ANMELDUNG am 27. Mai 2010 die allgemeinen Nutzungsbedingungen akzeptiert. Sag also nicht, du wusstet nichts davon! # Solltest du des Englischen nicht mächtig sein, man kann sich diese Nutzungsbedingungen auch übersetzen lassen. # Du wusstest, dass das Wiki zu dem Zeitpunkt keine aktiven Admins hatte, WER sollte sich also bei dir melden, um dich darauf hinzuweisen? # Als aktiver Benutzer mit über 1.800 Bearbeitungen solltest du irgendwann auch über diesen Artikel zu exakt DIESEM Thema gestolpert sein! DEN gibt es nämlich schon seit 2006. # Stimmt, ich habe oben das kleine Wörtchen "bald" vergessen. Du bist nun also "bald 18". Macht das einen Unterschied? # Zum Thema "Einschüchterung" kann ich in meinem Nachdenkzettel nichts entdecken. # Danke für die Nichtbeachtung der grünen Hinweisbox auf meiner Diskussionsseite. Ich hoffe, das reicht als Stellungnahme. Ich betrachte die Sache als erledigt. --Perry 11:06, 4. Feb. 2011 (UTC)